Fortune Tellers
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: Cilan and Iris go the carnival, and find a fortune teller booth, to Cilan's much dismay. What happens when Iris goes in and finds something out about Cilan that she really would've never expected? Will their relationship survive or will a certain obstacle get in the way? WishfulShipping! One-Shot! Rated T for Language! I don't own Pokemon!


Fortune Tellers

* * *

Lights of all different colors flashed at the carnival taking place in the Unova region.

A young couple walked around hand in hand, smiling. They had been together for six months and still going strong. It was way longer than anyone would expect from the two since they were like complete opposites. The girl known as Iris was a wild child where the boy known as Cilan was a gentleman. Everyone thought that their differences would surly get in the way of their relationship but it didn't, surprisingly. Though their differences weren't a problem they did have an obstacle in the way that sure liked to bother them a lot. The obstacle was Burgundy, a girl who had a huge crush on Cilan and always seemed to try to break them up. She was also Cilan's rival when it came to being a connoisseur, but she was Iris's rival when it came to Cilan.

The couple stopped in front of a tent like booth. They looked around before noticing the tent like booth and the big bold letters imprinted on the fabric. The letters read: **Fortune Teller Booth**.

"Woah, those things are real," exclaimed Iris once she read the letters on the booth.

"Yes, they are very real, the ones at festivals are never the best though," Cilan explained to his intrigued girlfriend.

"We should go in, just the for fun of it," Iris exclaimed, jumping up and down. Cilan sighed knowing that fortune tellers really only brought more stress and worry into his life, but he couldn't say no to her. If he did it would surly turn into an argument, and he always lost when they argued.

"Ok," he said. The two entered the tent like booth together, only to be told that only one person at a time could come in.

"You can go first," Cilan said he didn't want to go in at all so he just let her go first. He hoped by the time she came out she would want to do something else.

"Yay," Iris exclaimed. Cilan kissed his girlfriend's forehead before exiting the tent.

"Come and sit," said the voice of the fortune teller. The tent was slightly dark, the only real light coming from a dimly lit desk lamp and the glowing crystal ball. Iris reached the young woman who was sitting on a gray folding chair, her hands were folded on the table, she looked slightly familiar to the violet haired girl. Her lilac eyes were quite familiar, but the brown hair threw off her familiarity completely.

"I'm Madame Fortune," said the woman. She mentally slapped herself because of the uncreative name that came from her lips.

"Hi I'm Iris," Iris exclaimed cheerfully.

"What would you like to know," the young fortune teller asked, faking a sweet smile towards the dark skinned girl.

"Um, I don't really know," Iris said. She never thought of that.

"Oh I see," Madame Fortune said sounding kind of disappointed that she couldn't tell Iris anything bad about her future or present time. Then a light bulb idea came to her devious mind. She started to smile mischievously to herself. She moved her hands over her crystal ball and closed her eyes as if she was really looking into the future.

"I actually seem to be seeing something bad going on in your present that you are quite unaware of," she said. Iris's face scrunched up in worry, she never liked bad things nor bad luck, but who does, except for weirdoes.

"What is it," she asked, worry diguising her usaully cheerful voice. The teen fortune teller tried hard not to laugh or smirk as she announced the news.

"It's about your boyfriend, Cilan," she started.

"How do you know his name," she exclaimed, kind of creeped out.

"I'm a fortune teller I know all," she practically shouted at Iris," Sorry, anyways your so called boyfriend is guilty, he is a very guilty man-."

"Oh my arceus he's a crimminal isn't he," she asked her brething getting faster. She was so scared that she had been associating with some kind of crimminal for the last two years of her life.

"Will you just listen goodness child," Madame Fortune yelled, complete annoyence in her voice. Iris calmed down and did a hand movement signalling that the fortune teller continue what she was explaining to her.

"Thank you, now as I was saying your boyfriend is guilty of being a cheater-" Madame Fortune started but she was once again interuppted by Iris.

Iris gasped, "Did he cheat on a test." She looked quite confused. Madame Fortune face palmed at the girl, Ash's denseness must've been rubbing off on her or something.

"No he cheated on you idiot, with a gorgeus girl named Burgundy," she finally got out. Iris was shocked and greatly displeased of the sudden news she was given from the annoyed fortune teller.

"What, No, I don't think so," Iris said defending her green eyed boyfriend. She didn't want to believe the fortune teller in front of her at that moment at all.

"Well it's true, now do you wanna know anything else deary," she asked hissing the last word. Iris stood from the cold, gray chair, shaking her head before leaving the tent. On the inside she was sad and about to cry but on the outside she was fuming with much anger. She couldn't believe what she heard, but she had to since the information was given to her by a fortune teller who knows all.

"Hey, so how was it," Cilan asked his girlfriend once she was out of the tent. She gave him one of his usaul warm smiles that would usaully make her melt, but not today. Iris glared daggers at the taller boy.

"Don't talk to me you jerk, we are over," she shouted before kicking Cilan's left leg. She then stomped off in the direction of the exit. Cilan rubbed his leg before walking after Iris, he was confused about whatever his ex-girlfriend was talking about. His heart hurt as much as his leg. He didn't even know what he did wrong. He didn't even think he did anything wrong actaully.

When he finally caught up with the fast girl, he gentaly grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Iris I think your overreacting," he started.

SMACK! Cilan rubbed his check with his free hand, not letting go of the younger girl's wrist.

"Overreacting, you fucking cheated on me and didn't even tell me about it, how can you call that overreacting," Iris shouted. She couldn't hold back her anger nor her sadness. Tears began to stream from her big brown eyes. She had tried so hard to keep them in but she just couldn't anymore. She tried to pry Cilan's hand off of her wrist, but he held on firmly.

"Iris, I have no idea what your talking about," Cilan said seriously, " I would never cheat on you."

"That's not what the fortune teller said, she said you were a guilty man, a very guilty man, cheating on me with that stupid hoe Burgundy," she yelled, her voice trembling. She had heard the seriousness in his voice but wasn't sure if he was telling her the truth or not. She really didn't know what to believe at the moment.

Cilan looked straight into Iris's brown, watery eyes and said sincerly, " Iris I haven't cheated on you, I will never cheat on you or even think of cheating on you becuase I-I-I love you." It was the first time he ever told her that he loved her. His eyes were even more sincere than his voice had been.

"I love you too but the fortune-" she started.

"That's enough about that fortune teller of yours, I think I'll give her a peice of my mind for telling you that crazy lie," Cilan exclaimed. He started his way to the booth, his hand still wrapped around Iris's wrist as he barged in.

"Burgundy," he exclaimed shock and anger filling his voice. She held a long brown wig in her hand, as she was stared down by Cilan.

"Burgundy's a fortune teller," Iris questioned looking very confused. The lilac eyed girl stood there, unsure if she should run or not. She bit down on her lower lip as she looked down at her shoes, mentally cursing herself for taking off the wig at that moment.

"No, Burgundy's was pretending to be a fortune teller, am I right," Cilan explained.

"Uh, Umm...," she stuttered, slipping a gray ball from the pocket of her dark purple cloak. She threw it onto the grass and a gray smoke engulfed her. Once it cleared up Burgundy was gone, and the two teens were in the tent all alone.

"Well that was surly weird," Cilan sated," Maybe we should forget this all happend."

"No I don't want to," Iris said. Cilan let go of her wrist and looked down at her confused.

"Why not," he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Because," she cuddled into his chest," this was the first time you told me you loved me."

Cilan hugged her back, "Oh that's true." He kissed her forhead, before the two headed out of the tent to enjoy the rest of their night together.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it**

**Was it good, bad, rushed? I'd like to know from you guys!**


End file.
